


Take Me With Conviction

by koumei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Spanking, mentions of sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumei/pseuds/koumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was May 10th and Aomine had Kagami ass up, and bent over his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With Conviction

It was May 10th, and Aomine had Kagami ass up, and bent over his legs.

Today marked their four year anniversary and it had been Kagami’s idea to surprise the other upon returning home by laying completely naked on their shared bed, promising him a night of full control.

 _“Take me as hard and as long as you want tonight, babe. I’m all yours.”_ Kagami had whispered cornily into Aomine’s ear as he kneeled on the bed, reaching up to slip off the younger’s basketball jersey and throw it onto the floor.

Aomine looked up into his hungry eyes and pulled on his hips, a ravenous smirk stretching across his lips.

“Lay on my lap.” he ordered.

Kagami’s eyes fluttered down submissively and he stretched his body over his boyfriend’s lap, sensually displaying his lean muscles as he arched and pushed his ass out towards Aomine, expectantly. The redhead bit his lip and his breath hitched in anticipation.

“Go on, ask for it,” Aomine knew his authoritative tone was a turn on for Kagami and he didn’t hesitate to use that to his advantage tonight. “I want to hear you ask for me.”

Kagami whined and looked back over his shoulder, watching Aomine’s eyes as he pleaded.

“I want you to spank me.”

“Is that it? Ask again, I’m not satisfied.”

His eyes fluttered with pleasure. “I want you to slap my ass. I want to feel it sting. Want to feel you mark me, _Daiki_.”

Yeah. _Yeah okay_ , he could go with that.

With a firm strike, he let his hand slap once across Kagami’s bare flesh and watched contently as a hearty red tinted the boy’s smooth skin.

Kagami let out a yelp but arched his stomach down harder onto Aomine’s knees and fisted the bedsheets tighter.

The taller boy withdrew his arm to slap it once again on the reddened skin and kept his hand there, cupping the redhead’s ass cheek with large palm and massaging it. Kagami mewled and began rutting his hips across Aomine’s thighs; eager to create a much desired friction to his hardened cock.

“Kagami—,” Aomine breathed out the other’s name like a prayer and leaned down to mark his shoulder, lapping at the exposed skin before sinking his teeth in, sucking all the while. He pulled back and admired his work. A large, mouth-shaped indenture was rapidly turning a lovely shade of scarlet.

Kagami’s hips stuttered and he shivered when he felt Aomine blow onto the bite mark he’d just made onto his shoulder. His skin raised with tiny bumps and he felt the hairs on his arms stand up. Engulfed in pleasure and burning sweet sensation, he released himself all over Aomine’s lap.

“That was fast. Does what I’m doing to you make you feel _this_ good?” Aomine asked cheekily, trailing his fingertips down Kagami’s back, looking down as he watched the boy shiver out his orgasm.

Kagami couldn’t respond, so he opted for a loud contented sigh before collapsing, lounging all his weight across Aomine’s thighs and the bed.

It was a minute or two later before the redheaded ace spoke again.

“Don’t be silly, this was just the first round.”

_Oh?_

Aomine hummed appreciatively and petted his ass.

“So what are we doing next?”

“Whatever you want, _Aho_. I told you it was your say tonight.”

“Huh. Cool.” And then it hit Aomine, just how strange it was to see Kagami so willingly submissive for a change. Usually, the two would fight for who would be topping and more times than not, it was Aomine who found himself charmed by the older boy’s devilish sweet-talk, and unceremoniously face-down into the bedsheets. Not that he really minded, but it was pleasant to have the tables turned this time.

“Say, Kagami— What’s wrong?” He couldn’t think of another way to ask.

Kagami repositioned himself on his boyfriend’s lap, turning around to sit facing him. He frowned and tilted his head to the side slightly. _The asshole probably has no idea how cute he looks right now_ , Aomine thought to himself.

“Nothing? What makes you think something is wrong?”

He scratched a random spot behind his head sheepishly and looked away.

“Tch. I don’t know. You’re not usually like this.”

“Like what? I don’t quite understand what you’re trying to get at.”

Aomine sighed and turned his head back to look Kagami in the eyes. He thought maybe he’d find the answer there, as they both always seemed to convey their emotions best through their eyes; two open books.

“You’re letting me… You know… Dom you today. Why now, all of a sudden?” He felt stupid. The blush appearing on his cheeks confirmed it and he looked away.

He heard a chuckle and his eyes darted back to Kagami in a flash and he huffed angrily.

“Why are you laughing at me, _Baka!_ ”

Kagami covered his face with his hand and shook his head in mock disbelief.

“It’s just as I thought. You forgot.”

“Forgot what, asshole!? I—”

 _What did he forget?_ He started to panic and Kagami was still laughing at him.

Just then the redhead pulled him down into a heated kiss. Their mouths opening upon contact and tongues quick to rub against the other, trailing, licking up the sweet taste of their embrace.  
Kagami pulled back just far enough to trace his lips against Aomine’s and he looked up into bewitching cobalt irises.

“It’s our anniversary, dumbass.”

_Oh._

_Huh._

Now that he mentioned it he did seem to vaguely remember Kagami being a little grumpy as he had left for practice that morning, aside it being a Saturday.

So that’s why Kagami had insisted they spend the day in bed, but him being the impulse-driven hothead he was, he’d shot out the door for a quick game of street ball with Imayoshi and Sakurai. He felt like the worst person alive.

“It’s alright, I know you’re bad with numbers and just remembering things in general. Not like I didn't expect this to slip your mind.”

Aomine looked his boyfriend in the eyes and found him smiling for some odd reason. That was also strange.

“Hey, you should have just reminded me…” Aomine frowned and felt his stomach drop a little but Kagami suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him against his chest.

The older boy peppered his nose with small chaste kisses before spreading his legs and tugging Aomine closer.

“It’s okay, you’re going to make it up to me by fucking me till I can’t stand straight.”

Gulping, Aomine nodded. That could be arranged.

 

The following year, Aomine promised himself he wouldn’t forget. He still did but Kagami had it all planned out anyway. They spent the day trying out different positions in the school gym. With a bit of luck, Aomine would remember the year after that.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AOKAGA DAY!! (>'o’)> ♥


End file.
